


Bugs

by california_112



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: FPC: 4 | Bugs, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "I refuse to fly with them." Martin said, standing up straight and trying to compose himself. "I will not take off with a holed container of wasps in the cabin!""Thank you." Carolyn nodded, agreeing with Martin for the first time in years."They're not wasps, they're completely harmless! And, it's not the first officer's decision, is it?" the obstinate scientist pointed out, trying to step inside. "It's up the the captain, isn't it?"Carolyn braced herself for a rendition of the usual routine.-or-A tricky passenger prompts a discussion between Martin and Douglas.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 4 - Bugs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bugs

"No, I'm sorry, but certainly not." Carolyn was solidly staring down one of the passengers attempting to board G-ERTI. "You can not and _will_ not bring those things into the cabin!"

"Where else am I meant to put them, in the hold?" the man, who was half a head shorter than the fuming woman he was addressing, was indignant. "They'll be stressed!"

"Not half as stressed as you will become if they happen to escape inside my aircraft!" Carolyn returned. "And by the size of those holes in the lid, it seems very likely!"

The man was the last of the small party to board, with the other four scientists already seated, and trying not to stare. They had planned to leave the remote airstrip ten minutes ago, but if there was one thing Carolyn could not abide in her cabin it was-

"Are they _bugs?_ " Martin had come to see what the hold-up was, and turned slightly pale on seeing the tank. "They're not coming in the cabin are they?"

"Why not?" the fifth scientist pleaded. "They won't get out, and we won't be in flight for long, and-"

Martin twitched, stepping back. "Are they- holes, in the lid?"

"So they need to breathe, what's the-"

"I refuse to fly with them." Martin said, standing up straight and trying to compose himself. "I will not take off with a holed container of wasps in the cabin!"

"Thank you." Carolyn nodded, agreeing with Martin for the first time in years.

"They're not wasps, they're completely harmless! And, it's not the first officer's decision, is it?" the obstinate scientist pointed out, trying to step inside. "It's up the the captain, isn't it?"

Carolyn braced herself for a rendition of the usual routine. Sure enough…

" _I'm_ the captain!" Martin began to flush, meaning that he regained his previous colour. "And I will not by flying with the possibility of loose insects in the aircraft. It goes against all the regulations."

"You're just scared." the man had clearly put all thoughts of being nice out of his head. "You're a little wuss, you-"

"Is there a problem?" Douglas had joined the group, wondering what the hold-up was.

"Finally, the real captain!" the man said, turning his back to Carolyn.

In the background, Martin spluttered. Douglas made a small sign to him with his hand.

"I've been told I can't bring my research animals into the cabin." the scientist said. "Which is ridiculous, frankly. Where else should they go?"

"I'm sure our steward would be glad to take them to the hold for you," Douglas said, motioning Arthur to take the tank. "The sooner we can take off, the sooner we will land back in the city, and then your research animals will be able to relax in complete comfort. Now, may I escort you to your seat?"

Baffled, the scientist allowed himself to be led to a window seat. Whilst Arthur stashed the bugs, Martin and Douglas returned to the flight deck, the captain all but collapsing into his seat.

"Are you alright?" Douglas asked, seeing the pallor of his friend's skin.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Martin shivered. "I can't stand bugs, that's all. Little creepy crawly-"

"Alright you two, we're ready to go." Carolyn announced, peering through from the galley.

Martin swivelled to face her. "Those things are in the hold, yes?"

"As unhappy as their owner is about it, yes."

"And there's no chance of them getting into the cabin?" he pressed.

"Not even a slim one."

"Not into the flight deck?"

"No!" Carolyn barked. "Now let's get going!"

"Alright. Fine! Good. Let's go!"

Douglas watched his colleague carefully as they went through the usual procedures, being tactfully quiet until they were in the air. As soon as they were settled down, he asked "So what's your real issue with the bugs?"

"What do you mean, what's the 'real issue'?" Martin replied, slightly defensive. "You don't think that an aeroplane full of swarming insects at fifteen thousand feet is a 'real issue'?"

"Are you afraid of them?"

"As afraid as any rational person is."

"Your reaction to seeing a few large air holes was not, I would have said, completely rational." Douglas pointed out.

Staring straight ahead, Martin twitched. "You'll tease me."

"Oh, Martin, not without reason!" the first officer assured. "It depends how stupid you were."

Martin was silent for a minute more, before finally telling all. "When I was at flight school, everyone got a turn in a full-motion simulator. We just had a couple of widescreen ones on the airfield." he explained. "Well, just before they closed me into it, one of my colleagues took the opportunity to release a jar full of flies, and held the door shut. For ten minutes!" his thin frame shivered. "I failed, of course, and had to wait until the following year to have another go. It's part of why I took so long to get my licence." there was a pause, and he shot a glance at Douglas. "So, I don't like bugs being in the aeroplane."

"That sounds pretty rational to me," Douglas finally conceded, "I'll remember."

They conducted the rest of the journey in companionable silence, finally reaching the city. Whilst Douglas volunteered to complete the shutdown checks, Martin watched from the aircraft door as the bugs were carried away amidst the disgruntled party, glad to see the back of some unpleasant memories.

**Author's Note:**

> im not happy with this but there you go
> 
> My first work for Cabin Pressure! I've listened to them all at least twice (...except Newcastle...), and decided to finally turn my hand to writing for the fandom. It feels very OOC to me, but I hope you can see what I'm going for...


End file.
